


A Rumbling

by Warpcorps



Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: F/M, Gen, One Shot, Prompt Fill, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 12:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3121034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warpcorps/pseuds/Warpcorps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somebody hecked up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rumbling

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted from http://warpcorps.tumblr.com/post/89816882609/you-should-do-brontide-for-crow-guy-from  
> i wrote this last june? idk i kinda like it.

Diaval can hear it even from where he is. 

He is on a mission for his mistress in King Stephan’s domain, but that does not keep things from happening in the fairy kingdom.

Maleficent, the beautiful creature that she is, had enough on her plate already when Diaval left to see what the other ruler was plotting next in their war.

The storm swirls above the forest, probably drenching the plants with rain from the magic that She obviously lost control over in her rage.

Obviously, she knows that the news he brings for her will not be good.

He has been gone too long for anything else to be true.

Hopefully he will be able to at least slightly make her feel better when he gets home to their nest. Or, if it is not a nest, it is whatever the fae call their home.


End file.
